


Never...

by TriaKane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble and wishful hoping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never...

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom. I <3 them so much. They're beautiful and tragic at the same time.

“What changed your mind?” she asked him softly. 

She studied his eyes, and for that brief moment, he was an open book, and she saw. “Oh.”

She wanted to tell him she felt the same, but she was unsure and held back.

Instead, she asked softly, “You know something else I’ve never done?”

He didn’t trust his voice to answer, afraid of what she’d say but curious at the same time. 

“I’ve never been in love.”

Cautiously, as if reaching out to a wild animal, Beth slowly extended her hand and pushed the hair from in front of Daryl’s eyes.


End file.
